Various types of electronic devices are currently available for a variety of different purposes, such as communications, business, entertainment, having a tablet bar shape with a display screen covering a large part of the front face of the electronic device, and are not the traditional foldable devices like the conventional laptop or notebook design. Because these electronic devices are mobile and are often carried around by the user, protective covers have been designed to protect the electronic device from scratches, impacts, dust, water, but also for aesthetic purposes for example made of leather. However, conventional protective covers usually require multiple parts that protrude from a back cover sheet of the protective cover, making the protective cover design thick and bulky. Also, usually protective covers use plastic clips or holders to attach an electronic device, and these clips or holders can break after some time of usage, so that the protective cover needs to be replaced. In addition, many conventional protective covers use many additional components to use the protective cover as a stand, for example a leg that is attached on an outer surface of casing so that the protective cover can serve to hold the display screen at a certain angle towards the user. Accordingly, despite the existing solutions for protective covers, there is still a need for improved and simplified designs of protective covers.